charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Year Witch
The Seven Year Witch is the 16th episode of the seventh season and the 150th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper ends up in a coma after a vicious demon attack and her spirit is stuck in the cosmic void between life and death. Moreover, she is surprised to find Cole waiting for her. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Kathleen Wilhoite as Nadine *John de Lancie as Odin *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *David Wells as Clyde *Brett Rice as Sheriff *Billy Zane as Drake dè Mon Co-Stars *Stacy Reed as Suzanne *Thomas Lumberg Jr. as Officer Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Tips For Future Whitelighters '' ::To my sons, Wyatt and Chris, ::Here is some information to assist and guide you ::in the discovery of your new found powers. ::The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so ::you'll possess all the powers I have, and more. ::::Good luck... ::When you're ready, you'll receive a call from the Elders. ::Emotions are tied to your powers, use them to become stronger. ::Don't worry, whitelighters can speak the language of their charges, ::whatever it is. ::Orbing: Concentrate, focus and relax, it'll happen. ::Always remember your family is just as important as your calling. ::If you feel out of balance, try meditating, it will help. ::Know that love is the key to your healing hands. ::Understand that whatever happens in the future, there is good ::inside of you. ::Love, :::Dad Powers * Intuition: Used by Phoebe to sense Cole's presence, for a moment. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo, Sandra and Odin. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze the Innocent. * Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by Thorn Demons. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up two Thorn Demons. * Fireballs: 'Used by a Thorn Demon to attack Piper, Paige and the Innocent. * 'Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to impale two Thorn Demons. * Thorn Spitting: Used by a Thorn Demon to attack Piper. * Remote Orbing: Used by Odin to orb Leo to Texas. * Power Stripping: Used by Odin to strip Leo of his powers. * Memory Manipulation: Used by Odin to strip Leo of his memories. * Electrokinesis: (flashback)' In a flashback, Leo electrocutes Barbas. * Apportation: Used by Drake to teleport Piper into his arms. * Healing: Used by Wyatt to heal Piper. * Telekinesis: 'Used by Drake to close the doors at Magic School. * 'Dusting: Type of Teleportation used by Cole. 7x16 - paige and piper orb into alley.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper freezing demon.jpg Thorn-demon-shimmer.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper blowing up demon.jpg Thorn-demon-fireball.jpg 7x16 - piper with paige tk orbing metal rod.jpg 7x16 - female thorn demon spitting thorns.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper exploding female thorn demon.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with piper in conservatory.jpg 7x16 - leo orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - odin sending leo on a vision quest.jpg 7x16 - sandra orbing into manor.jpg 7x16 - sandra orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - leo's flashback attacking barbas.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing into attic.jpg 7x16 - drake teleporting piper.jpg 7x16 - drake teleporting piper (2).jpg 7x16 - odin orbing with leo.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe and drake.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe in the manor.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe ontop of bridge.jpg 7x16 - odin orbing with leo ontop of bridge.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe down to bridge's road.jpg 7x16 - odin orbing down to bridge's road.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with leo and phoebe.jpg 7x16 - wyatt healing piper.jpg 7x16 - drake using telekinesis on magic school doors.jpg 7x16 - cole fades in.jpg 7x16 - cole fades out.jpg Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe scried for Leo, but it failed. Paige then tried, thinking she could find him because of her being half-Whitelighter, but she failed as well. Notes and Trivia *This is the nineteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. *This is the 150th episode of Charmed, which features the one episode return of Julian McMahon as a special guest star. He was vanquished 50 episodes ago. *Paige's line at the beginning of the episode "Okay hi, I'm wearing lip gloss, do I look homeless?" was ad-libbed by Rose McGowan. *This is Billy Zane's last episode as Drake. *During filming, the Manor scene with Piper unconscious was filmed on separate days; one day Julian and Holly were filmed, the second day Alyssa, Rose, Brian and Holly unconscious on the couch was filmed and the third day was Billy Zane appearing coming down the stairs to an unconscious Holly with Rose and Alyssa. **Julian only returned to the set for one day, so all of his scenes were filmed on one day, which made for a very long day for the cast and crew. *Both Paige and Piper make a reference to the number 150. Piper says that they have visited over 150 alleys during their witches years and Paige, looking for Leo, says that they have already called 150 police stations. *The episodes features some flashbacks of others past episodes such as "The Honeymoon's Over" and "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2". *Piper dies for the ninth and last time on the show. *This is the third episode where Piper was put into a coma. The other two are "Awakened" and "Brain Drain". *Although the picture of Alyssa Milano on the promo poster dates from season 4, her hair was photoshopped and made shorter to match her current look. The font used on the poster is an altered version of the font in the opening credits. Cultural References *The title is a reference to Marilyn Monroe's movie "The Seven Year Itch", which itself also refers to the period after seven years of marriage, where a couple becomes dissatisfied or bored with their staid relationship. *Drake says,'' "Don't scry for me Argentina"'' parodying the song "Don't Cry for me Argentina", from the musical "Evita" ''(performed originally by Elaine Paige). *Drake compares Leo and Piper to other famous couples that ended in tragedy, mentioning Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston. *Cole quotes a line from William Shakespeare's tragedy Romeo and Juliet, Romeo's first sight of his future love. Glitches *Between scenes, Piper's legs keep changing positions as she is laying on the couch. *Before Phoebe yells "''Hey! What the hell did you do to Leo?!" she takes off her gloves, but after Paige says they tried that, Phoebe's gloves are on her hands again. Continuity Errors *In this episode, Phoebe told Drake that she "can't believe it's been three weeks already", but Drake said in "Carpe Demon" that he only had two weeks to live. * Cole tells Piper that he "could never get through" to her, though it was Prue (and later Paige), whom he could never fully convince. At one point in Season 4, Piper believed completely in Cole and his innocence. * Piper accuses Cole of deciding to become the Source and Cole seemingly confirms this, saying he feels guilty enough already. This contradicts what actually happened, as Cole was possessed and had no choice in the matter. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed-Still716_001.jpg Charmed-Still716_002.jpg Charmed-Still716_003.jpg Charmed-Still716_004.jpg 04ghhhg.jpg 7x1605.jpg Behind the Scenes SevenYEarWitch_BHS2.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS1.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS3.jpg SevenYearWitch-BHS4.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS5.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS6.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS7.jpg 150th12x9013px1ex.jpg 028.jpg 031.jpg 053fghgh.jpg 091.jpg 004400.jpg International Titles *'French:' Sept ans de réflexion (Seven Years of ~) *'Czech:' Slaměná vdova (Grass-Widow) *'Slovak:' Sedem rokov (The Seven Years) *'Spanish (Spain):' El séptimo año de bruja (The Seventh Year of Witch) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La Bruja del Séptimo Año (The Witch of the Seventh Year) *'Serbian:' Sedma Godina Veštica *'Russian:' Ispitanie liubvi (Love Trial) *'Italian:' L'amore ritrovato (Regained Love) *'German:' Der verlorene Leo (The Lost Leo) *'Hungarian:' Higgy a szerelemben (Believe in Love) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7